<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Poison) Recovery Isn't Linear by Local_Hypno_Fruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379703">(Poison) Recovery Isn't Linear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit'>Local_Hypno_Fruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Self-Doubt, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just training..." Wind would mumble, deciding to let his bow dissipate to prevent any further danger who's closeness was... Certainly getting to his cheeks in the smallest of forms. There was a playful scoff from the other, Fire Spirit landing himself on the ground before Windy and taking the forest guardian's hand. The grass may singe beneath him, and he may be uncomfortably warm to the legendary, but it was nothing to mind. "You really think I'm gonna believe that when you made winds strong enough to break some sturdy branches?"</p><p>"You underestimate how weak the forest is thanks to when I was gone-"</p><p>"Maybe I do! But c'mon, Archie, you're not gonna convince anyone with that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Angst Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Poison) Recovery Isn't Linear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've recently come to love Fire Spirit since I discovered how I can write him to be someone powerful yet not so serious when I wrote him with Knight. <br/>Someone told me to write some FireWind with the inclusion of recovering from Nightraven, so... Y'know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steady... Steady..." Wind Archer murmured to himself, trying to keep himself calm. It had been so long since he had picked up his bow, not since he had been purified of the crimson poison that once coursed through his veins. It wasn't entirely gone, as he could still feel it pulse through him now and then, intruding his thoughts in ways to terrify the archer of himself. Closing an eye to check his aim, Archer let a pure arrow fly, only to see it fizzle out before it struck the tree he'd been aiming for. 'Useless,' the poison hissed at him, 'Your repentance has only weakened you. What a shame, being stripped of your ability to protect.'</p><p>Shaking his head, Wind Archer turned to another tree, deciding to attempt a quick shot. This shot landed, though he swore he could have seen a violet tinge within the arrow's glow before he willingly dissipated it. 'You could have saved someone with that. Corrupted them to be free from that Tree.' There was a huff, and Archer lowered his bow. "From one enslavement to another, isn't it? At least I'm happy where I stand now." There was a nagging doubt that certainly coincided with that rot within him 'Are you truly happy? Or is it simply a ruse?'</p><p>"I am." Wind states with as strong of a tone as he could muster. "I am happy. I am loved. You are not going to take this away from me no matter how many times you try to drill yourself into my head." The essence of the breeze could have sworn he heard a laugh that was not his own within his mind. It was familiar, yet it was not him. 'You are angry. The poison hasn't left, and here you are tapping into it to use it against itself? Clearly, you haven't reformed at all.'</p><p>The archer blinked, taking a step back from a foe that wasn't physically there to begin with. He could feel his leaves tinge to an ugly, drooping brown as the wind around him kicked up to a steady breeze. "No, I... I'm not-" 'Not reformed. You are still as diabolical as you once were, Raven.' A shaken breath fell from Wind's mouth, his body tensing from this poisoned blood attempting to go at him again and again. He hated this- especially when he was alone.</p><p>'Oh, hate you say?' Shit. 'Someone so hateful could be seen as evil, yes? Just like the scarlet drink that you-'</p><p>"Silence! Silence!" A gust of wind blew through the forest, Archer's gem shining bright against his dimming leaves. "Stop using my words against me! I am no longer Night Raven, so do not even attempt to address me as such! I am... I-I'm no longer that tainted fiend..." He swore his legs were turning to liquid the more he resisted this headache that continued to dig at him. 'You stand on your grey ground, believing that you are apart of one side solely.' The wind that blew only grew into what was practically a gale, the voice growing louder. The wind’s vessel lifted his bow once more, growling at this voice in his mind- or was it himself-?</p><p>"Hey, Archie, I heard the wind picking up so I- OH SHIT-" Fire Spirit narrowly dodged an arrow, to which it fizzled out before landing, the wind suddenly cutting short as the wielder of the bow realized what he had nearly done. "F-Firey..." Archer's voice was low and worried. "My apologies, I... I was losing myself for a moment there." As guilty as Wind felt, and as dangerous as that arrow was, there was nothing more than a laugh from the spirit of flames. "Ah, it's no problem, Archie! I may be a spirit, but I'm pretty sure even your arrows can't purify my everlasting flame!" The archer would like to disregard that his arrows very well could purify and let the spirit pass on just like any other... Which thankfully he could due since Fire Spirit had floated over to him, grinning despite his very recent near post-death experience. "What's goin' on with you?" The question was so casual and unlike the situation just before that it nearly made even the embodiment of wind forget that he was just having a mental struggle with himself.</p><p>"Just training..." Wind would mumble, deciding to let his bow dissipate to prevent any further danger who's closeness was... Certainly getting to his cheeks in the smallest of forms. There was a playful scoff from the other, Fire Spirit landing himself on the ground before Windy and taking the forest guardian's hand. The grass may singe beneath him, and he may be uncomfortably warm to the legendary, but it was nothing to mind. "You really think I'm gonna believe that when you made winds strong enough to break some sturdy branches?"</p><p>"You underestimate how weak the forest is thanks to when I was gone-"</p><p>"Maybe I do! But c'mon, Archie, you're not gonna convince anyone with that."</p><p>There was hesitation from Wind Archer, though past that his gaze quietly lowered to the autumn leaves that surrounded him and the one who cared more than that so-called Millennial Tree. "Well... I suppose I could say... But promise me not to take it out of proportion like that instance where I had lost my scarf, understood?"</p><p>"It wasn't even the scarf I was worried about- it was the fact you had the Tree's face carved into your skin!"</p><p>"Same difference."</p><p>"No!! It's really not!!"</p><p>That was enough to get Archer to laugh, something soft and gentle that caused the gentle swaying and falling of leaves. One of which burnt from Spirit's hair, but it wasn't seen as anything significant for the time being. "It, ah... The scarlet poison was at it again, simply." There was a huff of a swear from the hothead, though it wasn't seen as an interruption. "It continues to nag at me, that going back to purity was a mistake, and that I still... That I am still that Night Raven figure I thought I had abandoned." For once, Fire Spirit's expression turned serious. It as odd, almost intimidating to see such. "You're not that dumb corvid cosplayer, I can tell you that. Don't let it get to you." Though... Words seemed to fail in consoling. Leave it to Fire Spirit to be inept in comfort, considering he's never really had the chance to learn it himself. "Look, how about we go to that cliff you always like to go to? The one where your breeze makes 'all the flowers dance in beauty' or whatever you say they do?"</p><p>"...I would like that... I would like that very much, actually."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>